WRECKING BALL
by wreckingstar19
Summary: A SONG FIC OF MILEY CYRUS WRECKING BALL I HOPE YOU LIKE IT IS JUST THE INTRODUCTION OF THE GIRLS ITS NOT EXACTLY TO HER SONG BUT THE LAST IS REPRESENTING HER SONG
1. Chapter 1

My first draft of wrecking ball- Miley Cyrus

Wrecking ball 2013-10-01

My name is Serena tskino I'm 14 years old and I go to Juuban high, I have long blonde hair put up in buns with hair pour out of the middle bun, I have also crystal blue eyes. I have great friends Raye, Lita, Amy, Mina and Molly. I'll talk about them later, I'm no straight A, but I do alright for myself. Now i have this jerk, well he's not my jerk, I want him to be, no I don't what am I saying, he is my enemy, yes he is Darien he always runs in to me no pun intended but when he runs in to me, he not only insults me but gets cranky when I retaliate what goes around comes around buddy.

Now let's talk about my friends and how great they are, Raye is a very strange girl she is mysterious in many ways sometimes mean to me she is the but that's just sister teasing Raye is second oldest, she has long raven hair with a short fringe stuck on her forehead she has indigo coloured eyes she has long legs, loves to read people and loves boys, loves the fairytale of being swept off your feet (stupid) anyway id say Raye would be closer to me than the others we argue but we have our moments of course were like sisters. The future Raye wants to be a star and she won't stop until she will.

Lita is an athletic girl tall built and is the oldest, she has brown shoulder length hair tied up with a green scrunchy, and her eyes are the colour of a middle toned green. she loves picking fights but her greatly passion is cooking, she makes the most amazing food she wants to own a bakery store one day and with her cooking I think she will. Lita is my other closest friend we joke check out boys together and you'll notice she says (quoting) "he looks just like my ex boyfriend" yes over and over and we never forget her ex's Lita likes to think I can't handle myself so she likes to protect me.

Amy the blunette is a smart over looking short hair girl with pale blue eyes she wears glasses sometime she always bugs me about my homework and you will notice her saying (quoting) "have you started studying yet " or "you need to do your homework" so annoying I think that's why Amy and i aren't as close as everyone else Amy like s to be smart about thing like her future she wants to be a doctor, that's why she's always got her head stuck in a book or her laptop with more studying books from online and assignments she rather do then hang out with her besties but i guess that what makes her and Amy.

Now mina is a lovely person she is the same height as me same blonde hair same blue eyes people sometimes mistakes her for me but the one thing that won't make you think she is me is the personality she is brave hearted bubbly talkative more ladylike she also wants to be a star, a singer for that matter her voice is lovely. Mina is the love goddess she knows love talks about love and has gone to third base.

Molly is a very good friend I've known her for years she has red hair blue eyes sweet sometime annoying accent she is a daughter of a jeweller and hopes to take her mother's business when her mother is too old to go on. She is quite short she also gets in to trouble with boys a lot.


	2. Chapter 2 a new start

I just jumped off the couch with fright as my mother Irene blunetted mother called my name.

"Serena get up right off that chair and start getting ready" Irene looked over the corner of the kitchen wall to stare at me watching TV while my mother was making breakfast. An hour and a half later I was clothed in my uniform, my make up was done, the hint with make up with school wear makeup but just a touch no more than just mascara and foundation, my teeth were brushed, so was my hair my buns had pretty pink bows around them for a bit of personality my breakfast was eaten of course my shoes and socks were on and my bag was on ready to leave for school.

Slowly walking to school playing on my phone candy crush almost finished a level, and then thump, ump, bump.

"meatball head watch out maybe you need to watch were your going or cant you do that it's pretty simple put down your phone and watch where you're going" an annoying sound rang, I looked up to see who it was and damn it was the ugly headed, cheap faced, dog smelling Darien.

"My name is Serena not meatball head jerk learn or aren't you smart enough" Serena laugh and walked away leaving behind Darien with a pissed off look

'Damn it why do I always do that I know it shouldn't happen it does and it really annoys me to no end why is it him I run into, why can't it be Andrew the dreamy employee at the arcade where I spend my money just for him, he's so handsome, he's got blonde hair and blue eyes' "we'd make adorable babies" I said out loud walking past the cafe around the corner of the arcade

"who would make adorable babies" that voice I know it from somewhere 'oh no what have I done good thing I didn't say his name, I turned around hoping it wasn't true that i just said that to Andrew himself, well hit me on the head please it was Andrew

"Hi Andrew no one just my speech for HPE" i stutter over "um I think when everyone as babies there going to make adorable babies" I smile with great embarrassment 'oh great now he probably thinks I'm stupid or something'

"Okay well, have a great day at school" he waves me goodbye

At lunch my friends Lita, Amy, Raye, Mina, and molly were sitting on the grass eating lunch. Id finished my lunch and was now watching Lita to give some of her lunch.

"No Serena you can't have my food I'm so hungry from that class session of hospitality" Lita frowned digging into her cookies.

"But I ate my food" I pouted looking down at Lita it always works

"Oh fine have my sushi I made in class I don't like fish eggs"

I smiled grabbing it and throwing it in my mouth. Raye watched me and laughed out loud and under her breath saying "pig"

'Raye is a mean old fart who likes to make fun of me every which way she can that long raven headed girl thinks she s too good for me'

"No Raye your the pig you don't eat like one you just look like one" all the girls start laughing Amy lays down on the grass with her head down on her back pack mumbling " here we go again"

After school we all agreed to hang out at the arcade, we sat at the end seats waiting for Andrew to come along and ask them what they want.

"After noon girls what can I get you?" asked a lady with brown long hair and a big smile on her mouth, with an apron that said 'the world's best waitresses

"Um where's Andrew" I looked at her name tag "Macey he knows what we want" I stand up frowning.

"I'll just go get him" she walks off towards a door that said with big letters 'STAFF'.

"Way to go meatball head now she might spit in what we want" Raye growled "Serena why can't you just live with the fact that he wasn't serving us today gosh" her face went red from the frustration.

"No way am i going to do that, I come here to see Andrew not "the world's best waitress"" I say pulling out my mirror and looking at me before Andrew came.

After i had said that Darien walked through the double doors make Raye jumps and hides her face "why can't there be a table clear near us" as soon as I heard I laughed

"Raye why can't you just live with the fact that he can't sit near your red blushed beet rooted face" I laughed

"Serena shut up" she rolled her eyes " how about you wait for Andrew and I go talk to Darien" I don't know why that annoyed me but I summed it up to him hurting her so I went too.

"Darien hi, how's your day been great yeah mine too" as soon as I heard her force it out I knew I had to step on her foot one cause it's like kicking a skipping stereo and two it was funny. "I mean how are you" she clears her throat waiting for his reply.

"Um fine i guess meatball head glad to see you, fell on your face today?" he teased

"No been punched in the face today? " i pulled my face up to his and I think raye had gone back to her seat.

"Right you going to do it" he said smugly, putting his wallet back in his pocket "hit me with your best shot" I shot my fist in his face but he caught it.

"Okay so you were ready I'll get you next time" I sat back down ignoring him, waiting for Andrew.

Andrew finally arrived taking our orders and I again started to flirt with him while Darien was staring, Andrew smiled each time I touched his arm while the girls laughed at me.

"So Serena how's the HPE assignment going" he asked looking down at his feet then up again at me.

"What HPE assignment" asked Amy looking up from her book 'now she decides to join in' I frown this is going to get me isn't it?

"Yeah Serena what HPE assignment" Raye commented in a slight cough slight sneeze and laughed. "You know the baby assignment right" I smiled guiltily walking off "I have to pee be right back"

I come back and Andrews gone thankfully for the first time ever i could nt wait for him to leave the girls looked at me as but didn't say anything and finally all was forgotten as the food and drinks came.


	3. Chapter 3 COFFEE

"Serena don't lie we all know you like Darien" spoke mina after a hearted moment with her on the phone before bed "that's why you always argue with him why not just walk away from him?"

"Coz I cant mina I don't want to lose the game" I say getting up to look for something to eat in the fridge, you know maybe he is hot but I'm not going to say that out loud, and anyway if he likes me too then he ruined it all by being mean to me.

The next day again walking to school this time I was early too early that the school gate would have been shut so I decided to go to the arcade for breakfast as she turned for the arcade door Darien came out at the same time and he spilt his drink all over her

"Ooooouuuuchhhhhhhhhh" I scream that is hot " o wow ow wowow your going to clean my uniform buster" i told him taking a deep breath

"I'm so sorry meatball head of course follow me" he took me to his car set me in there then sat on the driver seat as his eyes were on the road and mine were out the window the air was tense. He'd look at me then look away and look at me then look away over and over.

We finally arrive at his place surprisingly he lived in an apartment we caught the elevator in silence waiting for the music to stop and the doors to open

"I am sorry I mean it was both of our fault again if you'd look where you're going-"he started to say but that made me furious.

"excuse me your blaming me for spilling coffee on me right I just thought hey it's a cold morning I'm going to warm myself up by pouring Darien's perfectly good coffee over myself that sounds like a good idea " I said sarcastically walking out the elevator doors as they opened I walked quickly towards a door.

He started to laugh" what are you laughing at jerk" then he looks at me and says ' that's not my apartment " and open the door to number 107 "right " I say walking past him in to his place

His apartment was clean no paintings of anything only one photo and it was hardly noticeable it was on his coffee table crinkled like it had been fold every possible way there was it was a photo of Raye, Ami, Lita, Mina and me.

"How did you get that photo?" I asked him frowning; he quickly grabs it and puts it in his pocket.

"Raye gave it to me" he walked away" are you going to let me wash your uniform or not"

"Ok I will I'm going to the bath room now jerk" walking off up the hall i went into the wrong room. It was dark; with curtains open just a little to let the morning sun in.

"no meatball head not in there you sure know how to barge in don't you" he said while pushing her out of the room then shutting it "now the bathroom is in here" pointing to the opposite room it looked nice and relaxing candles everywhere and coffee scented candle you could just smell the man he was that's why he smelt like coffee it wasn't the fact he drank it he showered in it. I turned around shut the door behind me took my clothes off and opened the door slightly "here you go" I say handing him my skirt and shirt and school tie, id shut the door again turn the shower on sat there and washed myself with his body wash i read the scent of the bottle Japanese orange oh it smelt sexy why?

I stand there smelling the body wash for a while, as i put it down I hear knock at the door

"Meatball head I can smell that from out here your using my body wash" as he said that I could feel my cheeks redden and I turned the shower off. I noticed when I got out there wasn't a towel.

"Darien i need a towel" i shout with the door open a bit

"Yes i'll get you one in a second" he called off i could really feel the temperature difference from out there then in here. He came to the door handing me the towel, I took it and shut the door i dried my self quickly, put my bra and panties on left the towel and started to walk out when boom smack bam I slipped falling into Darien who was still standing there.


	4. Chapter 4 WORST

"Oh my god I am so sorry " I said pushing myself up from him though looking at him like this was kinder hot: with the messy hair, laying down, the way he was looking at me, it was like he was almost carefree.

"Um Serena I need to get up "as we both stood up I started to stare at him unintentionally and suddenly my stare was being returned. It wasn't with hate that we looked at each other with it was understanding, respect and loyalty.

Suddenly he brought himself closer and closer till my noises were touching and suddenly we were kissing not the quick peck kiss but the real kiss, after feeling his lips on my lips it was like heaven but this heaven was reachable, there was no tongue just lips then everything was being pulled back like suction until our lips weren't touching.

"what was that" I say wide eyes, my heart palpitating, less feeling in my legs then before and wishing he'd do it again. My mind saying soft to loud 'again again again again' his mouth was getting bigger and bigger and I was getting closer and closer until –

We were kissing again this time it was with tongue everything was spinning.

After we kissed we talked about ourselves and feelings for a while all the thought of no school today I don't know what I was going to say to mum but I was going to figure it out.

Darien and I have been together for a few years I'm now 16 and he is 19 were closer to love now more than ever well that's what I think any way.

We were sitting in the arcade when the girls pulled me away Raye, Ami, Mina and Lita.

"Serena were worried about you your so in love with him-"Ami whispered to me as I had shaken then off me

"Yes and he loves me back" I smile in dazed dream Lita looked down

"Serena what were about to tell you will hurt a lot we saw him with another girl the other day kissing and touching each other" I didn't want to here anymore, well I couldn't.

"Stop girls I know you're worried about me but it's ok you don't need to lie to spend time with me" I laugh but on their faces were no emotions nothing but sorrow. For me "what are you trying to say girls that he is cheating I don't think so"

The girls looked at each other then handed me a photo of a dark headed guy kissing a red head female a fire red head for that matter it looked windy to me her hair look like it was harry potter on a broom stick flying .

I stamp my feet left right left over to him and show him the photo "is this you Darien" I ask my face about to explode.

"No that's not me' he says "why are you accusing me for that I didn't do that"

"It looks like you doesn't whose that red headed bitch huh Darien don't tell me she pleasures you more than me "now I explode with laughter soon to be rage" you want to cheat on me with this ugly mutt fine with me just don't expect me to not do the same" and I was out of there before any one could say anything.

"Serena wait up" I heard the girls say

"No you made it happen you saw it" and with that I ran off sobbing "leave me alone I never want to see you again ever"

Days later, after months of crying sing sad songs over never leaving the room, my mother tried getting me out but I didn't budge.

Today was my birthday June 20 and I am alone cause I chose that and I still do I lost contact with my friends the lying cheating sorry stupid- oh I'm getting angry again let's talk about something that makes me laugh.

Oh right yes he cheated on me with the bitch from his college so that's just great I found that out by Andrew her name was beryl ha-ha she had red hair curly for that matter dark red eyes that evil bitch well she's got a crabs now after sleeping with a boy at college who had crabs and got it from somewhere else I find that very funny.

Knock, knock

"What do you want "i ask growling at the door like it was the doors fault

"It me ami I come to see how you are" a squeaky voice came through the door

"Go away now "I say covering my face, I could hear her voice it was hesitant to speak

"We were wrong it wasn't Darien it was some other guy"

"You don't need to stick up for him" I stamp my foot "now go away"

"His name is Seiya Serena he goes to the same college as Darien does" I could hear the sincere note in her voice

"What"


	5. Chapter 5 WRECKING BALL

"What do you mean his name is seiya?" I stand quickly getting in Amy's face, Amy looks down not reaching my eye level, 'damnit Amy why tell me this now '

"Well he is a doppelganger really same age same hair same eye colour you know" she defended herself. With that I grab my jacket and ran toward Darien faster and faster I became till I reached his apartment street I stop to think of what I'm going to say-

No I'm not going to I don't need time I need him I ran up the stairs don't ask me why I thought it would be quicker but I was wrong. Stair case by stair case I ran having trouble breathing and all I could feel was my heart exploding from such cardio and adrenaline.

"Darien Darien Darien Darien" I yell with a low husky voice from running "Darien" I scream louder reaching door 107 trying the door handle it opened to a Darien that looked like he was dying inside as much as I was.

"Darien I'm so so sorry I didn't believe you I'm sorry" I screech squeezing my hand tight embracing myself for the NO! But to no avail.

Silence

"Damnit Darien answer me no scrape that look at me come on Darien I still love talk to me"

Silence

"Fine have it your way "as I turned to walk away i heard a soft

"Don't" oh he sound dead cold hurt. My heart skips a beat with his voice 'oh I missed his voice, I turn around to him and stay were I am waiting for him to say something so that I knew I wasn't imagining it all.

"Darien can you forgive me" I ask slowly make my way next to him.

"I don't know "he doesn't seem to move at all, and I worry he did something stupid leaving him paralysed. "Are you going to accuse me of cheating again?"

"No I was wrong Darien it was some other guy kissing that women and I know you'd never cheat on" I sit down next him getting as close as I can

"I don't know Serena you thought I had down the most terrible thing ever to you that can't go unrecognised I expect you to trust me" he says making himself sound stronger than before.

"I was hurt at the slight happiness I feel it had been taken away from please I love Darien your my one and only." I said almost crying "I know I came in like a wrecking ball but you have to know I never hit so hard in love and all I wanted was to break those god damn walls." I start crying "all you ever did was wr-ee-ck me, you know you wreck me" I sobbed hugging myself and moving close to him.

He looked at me and smiled with a hearted smile and that's how I knew we would make it through this and also knew that we both loved each other.

Thank you


End file.
